


Dearheart

by maghella



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 17:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maghella/pseuds/maghella
Summary: Somehow Claire ends up in the S.T.A.R.S office bent over Captain Wesker's lap.





	Dearheart

**Author's Note:**

> no beta reader so tell me if there's any mistskes.

Claire never pictured she'd be bent over her brother’s boss's knee with her short-shorts dangling off one ankle.

He had one hand clasped over her mouth while the other smacked her ass ruthlessly. She let out a little squeal which was stifled by his gloved hand. He stopped his assault.

“Quiet, dearheart. If you keep making so much noise, I might have to stop at the risk of someone catching us. It's pretty clear that you're enjoying this. It would be a shame.” 

He moved his hand to the crotch of her panties, feeling the dampness. Her core was absolutely dripping. He chuckled. 

It was pretty damn clear he was enjoying this too. She felt his hardened cock pressing against her abdomen. She rebuked herself and cursed Wesker for putting her in this situation. Claire was promptly ripped out of her inner-monologue by another sharp smack to the ass. He continued her spanking.

She did her best to keep from crying out. She couldn't let it happen. She absolutely couldn't. She felt herself becoming wetter and wetter. Then he stopped. She let out a sound of dismay and turned back to look at him. He was smirking down at her.

“You want to come don't you, dear girl?” He looked at her as if waiting for a response. 

She nodded.

“What was that? I can't hear you.” He removed his hand from over her mouth and moved to his ear, cupping it as if to help him hear better. He was mocking her. She furrowed her brows, ready to be belligerent, but then remembered her orgasming was up to him. She gave into the carnal lust she felt.

“Yes.” She looked away from him, heat twinging her cheeks. She couldn't believe she was doing this, especially with her brother's boss.

“Yes what?” 

She squeezed her eyes shut in frustration; in both sexual frustration and frustration at what this bastard was making her go through. 

“Please make me come, Captain.” 

“Ah yes. That.” He yanked her to her feet and stood behind her. He pressed her down on his desk and pulled her panties down, just moving them enough that he had access. They were left clinging to her mid-thigh. 

Claire felt Wesker's fingers running through her dripping core. 

“My my, Miss Redfield. I didn't know you were such a masochist. Practically creaming yourself being spanked by an older man. And your brother's boss at that. What do you think Chris would say if he found out?” He leaned over her so he was whispering in her ear. “Wouldn't he be disappointed in his little sister? His dear, innocent little sister? He'd be so sad to find out what a slut you are.”

She heard him undo his zipper and then felt something line up with her opening. Then that something was filling her to the brim. Wesker had slid into her in one stroke. She cried out, gripping the desk. He began to slam in and out of her at a punishing pace. 

Claire felt herself clenching around him. Being spanked brought her closer to orgasm than she liked to admit. She felt herself getting close, despite not getting fucked long. Wesker felt her getting close too.

“If you come, dearheart, you're not going to like the reprimand I give you. So don't come until I say you can. Don't try to sneak it in either. I'll know,” he snarled, his tone menacing. Claire knew he meant it. 

She did her best to keep herself from coming. It was excruciating. Her vision was blurring. How big of a libido did this guy have? Most of the guys she had been with had reached their peak long before this, but then again Wesker was presumably much more experienced than them. Then, she heard what she needed.

“Come for me, Miss Redfield.” And that she did. She cried out her release with a near scream. Luckily Albert had covered her mouth once more after issuing her the command. 

Claire felt her pussy spasming around his dick. Her orgasm was intense. Her knees buckled and Wesker caught her. He kept fucking her all through her orgasm. Wesker soon spilled deep within her. She felt so nice around him. Nice and tight and wet. And now he had claimed her as his.

 _Ha. Take that you Redfield bastard. I not only fucked your sister but I filled up her cunt_. He chuckled.

Claire was breathing heavily, still dazed. 

“You took me nicely.” He reached down and cupped her chin, making her turn around to look at him. “Now let's keep this between us and not tell Chris, hmm?”

Claire nodded. She didn't know what she'd do if her brother found out what would happen. She had heard him bitching about Wesker time and time again and that was before he came in her. What she did know was there would be hell to pay if he found out. He stroked her cheek a few times before removing his hand to zip himself back into his jeans. He slapped her ass one last time before leaving her there. 

“I trust you can find your way out. It would be a tad suspicious if we walk out together. If anyone stops you, just say you were looking for your brother but couldn't find him,” He said not looking back at her.

When he reached the door of the S.T.A.R.S office, he did turn to meet her gaze.

“Till we meet again, Claire Redfield.”

He walked out.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. leave me requests in the comments or on my [ask](https://ask.fm/mvghella).


End file.
